BESAME
by sucky
Summary: regalo de San Valentin para Rika De Hiwatari, un pequeño Sasuhina una mirada basta para reconocer el amor de tu vida y un solo beso cierra el contrato de amor...


_Bueno vengo a dejar este pequeño shot con motivo de San Valentin es mi regalo para_ Rika De Hiwatari _por el__ intercambio que se realiza en Naruto All Project, espero que te guste y en un futuro próximo poder regalarte un Kakahina o un Itahina ^^_

_._

_._

_Bueno los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto, la historia faltas ortográficas y errores gramaticales son míos, sin mas les dejo leer._

.

.

***-*-*-*- **_**BESAME**_**-*-*-*-***

.

.

.

Un joven de oscura cabellera se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol en el centro de un pequeño parque, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su semblante se veía de lo más relajado; de pronto, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos cerca del lugar en que este se encontraba, de forma perezosa giró su rostro en dirección del ruido y comenzó a abrir un poco uno de sus ojos para ver que era lo que había interrumpido su paz.

.

Una jovencita de cabellera negra con destellos azules caminaba descuidadamente por un parque, venia cargando entre sus brazos una enorme bolsa de víveres que al parecer era algo pesada para ella; sin embargo esta se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio mientras cargaba la bolsa y caminaba por el parque, de pronto la bolsa se rompió y todo el contenido de esta quedo esparcido por el suelo.

— ¡Rayos solo esto me faltaba! — la joven maldijo en voz alta, sin embargo su voz era tan bajita y melodiosa que nadie creería por el tono, que ella se había molestado.

La joven comenzó a recoger uno a uno los víveres del suelo, a la vez que veía la manera de transportarlos; se detuvo un momento, y de su bolsa de mano sacó un morral de tela de tamaño mediano sonriendo y empezando a llenar este de las cosas que seguían esparcidas en el suelo. De pronto; al tratar de agarrar una lata, su mano choco con otra mano.

— Mph… debiste pedir doble bolsa — se escuchó la voz de un hombre, y la chica abrió grandes los ojos mientras que por impulso busco el rostro de quien había hablado.

Unos negros ojos fueron los que los perlados de ella pudieron ver… solo el perla de sus ojos pudo notar él en ella… el tiempo se detuvo y ellos se vieron envueltos en una burbuja donde no solo el tiempo sino todo lo que los rodeaba se detuvo con el.

El viento se sentía tan cálido como sus corazones en ese momento, se encargaba de revolver gracilmente los cabellos de ambos, aun así las manos de los dos se movían en automático acomodando los víveres dentro de un morral sin siquiera mirarlos, era algo que ninguno podía controlar, sus miradas entrelazadas; para al final, ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a la banca en la que él joven pelinegro se hallaba anteriormente.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la banca y continuaron mirándose, ella con un sonrojo muy visible en sus mejillas y él, que aunque su rostro no mostrara nada tenia un resplandor muy notable en sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, se mantenían en silencio pero al verlos detenidamente pareciera que se comunicaban por medio de sus miradas, sus movimientos eran prácticamente nulos, ella solo movía de forma al parecer nerviosa los dedos índices chocándolos entre ellos sin al parecer notarlo, mientras que él solo se dedicaba a contemplarla.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ella pareció volver a la realidad, parpadeo varias veces haciendo que sus largas y negras pestañas revolotearan cual mariposa al emprender el vuelo, él notando esto se puso de pie y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ella se disponía a marcharse él le tomo delicadamente de la mano y ella volteo completamente sonrojada; con un pequeño gesto parecía que él le había dicho algo, pues ella asintió en completo silencio y luego se marcho presurosa.

Mientras él; se mantuvo en silencio mirando por donde esa hermosa chica se había marchado, de la nada se escucho una voz.

— Oye Sasuke… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, se supone que deberías de haber llegado a la practica de soccer hace media hora? — le reclamo un joven de rubia cabellera y expresiva mirada azul, al pelinegro que no dejo de mirar el camino del cual la chica ya había desaparecido.

— Eres demasiado molesto Naruto… ¿lo sabías? — dijo el ojinegro poniéndose en marcha y dejando atrás al oji azul que se apresuró en darle alcance y reclamaba a gritos a su compañero el ser tan desconsiderado.

.

.

Al día siguiente; justo después de las 3 de la tarde, el azabache se encontraba sentado nuevamente en la misma banca que había estado antes, justo debajo del frondoso árbol que producía una abundante sombra, lucia un tanto impaciente y constantemente miraba su reloj y veía hacía los lados como buscando ver a alguien. Al parecer fastidiado se recostó un poco en la banca y uso sus brazos como almohada cerrando sus ojos y respirando tranquilamente.

No habían transcurrido ni 5 minutos de que el pelinegro hubiera decidido cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado; contrario a lo que hacía siempre no se molesto, aunque sabía que era una chica la que se había sentado a su lado no la corrió, pues había percibido el aroma a lavanda que pertenecía a la oji perla del día anterior, era un aroma dulce pero no le empalagaba como sucedía normalmente, él odiaba todo lo dulce, pero extrañamente la fragancia que ella desprendía a pesar de tener un toque dulzón no le molestaba y contrario a molestarle parecía agradarle y atraerlo.

Ella no hablo, se mantuvo en silencio solo observando el movimiento del pecho de él al subir y bajar cada que respiraba, él pareció moverse por lo que ella dirigió su mirada al frente a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, el de negra mirada abrió los ojos comprobando así que su acompañante en efecto era la chica que pensaba, él noto el sutil sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de ella y sin saber porque su boca mostró algo parecido a una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Lentamente ella giro su rostro hacia el joven y nuevamente su mundo se redujo a las miradas entrelazadas de ambos, nada mas había para ellos que los ojos del otro, el tiempo transcurría y ellos no emitían palabra alguna, solo pequeños y casi nulos gestos parecían servirles de método de comunicación. La atracción que se veía existía entre ellos era casi palpable; pero ellos no hablaban, al parecer las palabras sobraban o simplemente entre ellos no eran necesarias y carecían de sentido.

.

.

Los días y semanas pasaron, pero el par de jóvenes seguían encontrándose todos los días a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, era muy extraño que nunca se hablaran solo se miraban y contemplaban el uno al otro, aunque pareciera que ellos habían hallado otra forma de comunicarse sin la necesidad de palabras, sin embargo; siempre era igual… ella siempre era la que se marchaba, y él quien se quedaba viendo el camino por el que ella se iba hasta que esta desaparecía.

Esa vez antes e que ella se marchara de nuevo como hacia siempre, él se puso de pie frente a ella y la halo hacia si envolviéndola en sus brazos, luego en un sutil movimiento se puso a su altura y puso su mano en la barbilla de ella haciendo que levantara el rostro que estaba completamente sonrojado, en un rápido movimiento el termino por unir sus labios con los de ella en lo que fue el primer beso para ella y el mas especial para él, porque ella nunca había tenido novio cosa que él no sabía, sin embargo era demasiado tímida y eso el si lo sabía, al probar sus labios por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su primer beso había sido robado por él y que ella lo deseaba así, porque aunque era demasiado tímida estaba devolviendo el beso con pasión y extremada dulzura y suavidad. Definitivamente ella era lo único dulce que podía probar y no le disgustaba en lo mas absoluto.

Las sensaciones que ella estaba experimentando eran demasiadas y muy confusas para poder ser descritas, este era el primer beso que recibía en su vida; al menos, por alguien que no era de su familia y obviamente era mucho muy distinto a los que había recibido hasta ahora este era el primero que sus labios estaban sintiendo, que su boca podía degustar y lo más importante… por un chico que ella había escogido como el primero, sabía que él tenía experiencia a diferencia de ella, era el capitán del equipo de soccer de la universidad, el chico con el que la mayoría de sus compañeras soñaban tener como novio. Sin embargo; era ella quien tenía sus labios ahora, sabia bien que no era a primera, pero también podía percibir en el vibrar del cuerpo de él que era especial y que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella lo hacía.

Él no le había pedido permiso de tomar sus labios y era mejor así, de esa manera, porque podía sentir como todo dejaba de tener sentido, porque no había tenido que pensar nada y porque lo que él le estaba transmitiendo era demasiado. Como siempre todo se detuvo alrededor de ellos, el tiempo se esfumo y su cielo se puso al revés, podían sentir todo y nada a la vez el sentimiento que experimentaban ambos era que podían morir y no importaría todo lo que habían estado sintiendo y venia creciendo desde el primer momento en que se vieron había al fin culminado en ese beso.

Ya casi sin aire en sus pulmones se separaron ella con un sonrojo extremo y el embelesado admirando a la ojiperla que aún mantenía entre sus brazos.

— Hy- Hyuga Hinata — dijo casi en un susurro la peli azul, mirando con sus perlados ojos al azabache que acababa de robarle su primer beso.

— Mph… eso ya lo sabia… lo supe desde que te vi la primera vez — dijo el ojinegro quien vio la sorpresa de ella en sus ojos… ¿acaso ella creía que él desconocía su nombre?

— Te he mirado siempre partir… desde que estábamos en noveno grado… el día en que te transfirieron al colegio — dijo él, girando su rostro a un lado tratando de evitar que ella viera el leve sonrojo que seguramente poseía ahora tras lo revelado.

— ¿Y porque nunca dijiste nada? — le cuestiono ella, mostrando incredulidad en su rostro, pasaron algunos segundos y el no respondió nada.

— Si me hubieras pedido que me quedara… yo… lo hubiera hecho — dijo ella bajito, casi ni se había oído su voz, él abrió grandes los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia ella quien era ahora la que tenia su rostro volteando a otro lado, esta vez exageradamente sonrojada.

Ella se veía hermosa, ante sus ojos se veía perfecta para él y lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no se había atrevido a decir nada. Era de lo mas extraño que en este momento ellos se comunicaran con palabras si su relación… porque ya tenían una relación había comenzado sin ellas.

— Entonces… quédate conmigo… no te marches de nuevo… o al menos déjame acompañarte — dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y robaba un nuevo beso de esos labios tan dulces y suaves que desde ya lo habían conquistado.

— No me iré… solo Bésame — había dicho ella.

Él la tomo de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos y la beso y se mantuvieron así… juntos… unidos por un beso que no los dejaría separarse en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Bueno es todo por mi parte, algo muy dulzón y harto romántico se me dificulta mucho... pero algún día escribiré algo medianamente decente, Rika De Hiwatari espero que lo disfrutaras o por lo menos no lo odies.

Que el trabajo deje de existir y el dinero caiga del cielo es mi mayor deseo, nos leemos luego ^^ bye bye.


End file.
